scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
All Fear the Freak
All Fear The Freak is the twenty-sixth episode and season finale of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. Premise Synopsis Twenty years ago, the original Mystery Incorporated follows the calculations of Professor Pericles and reaches a high pile of skulls and bones. On top of the heap was a closed chest. Behind that was an old wall with two water-spouts in it. They avoid one deadly trap, but they trigger another when they take the Piece of the Planispheric Disk out of the chest. Water pours from the spouts and they have to run. Pericles has the disk piece in his claws when they encounter the Freak of Crystal Cove. In the present, Velma emails the gang with one word - "MIDNIGHT." Fred surprises his father looking at the picture of his mother on the mantel, and gets a reassurance that his dad loves him. The gang meets in front of City Hall. Fred has the keys to the Mayor's office so they can search it, even though he believes his father is innocent. The kids quarrel a little over the way Velma kept Cassidy's identity secret. Inside the office, they spread out to search. Fred picks up a picture of his mother, identical to the one at home. Velma finds a switch, and a secret drawer pops open from the side of the desk, It strikes Shaggy, who bumps into Fred, who drops the picture to the floor, breaking the glass. Fred turns over the image and finds printed text on the back. He puts the picture into his pocket to study later. The secret drawer contains a scroll with a picture of the Planospheric Disk, like the one Cassidy Williams told them about. Velma takes it, tucked under her sweater. The gang heads toward the front door of City Hall. Then a figure with horns and long claws steps from the shadows. It says it is the “Freak of Crystal Cove.” They run, and crash through the front door to land in a heap. The flashing lights of a police car tells them they are not alone. Sheriff Stone tells them they are in trouble and takes them off to jail. Soon the parents arrive and bickering begins. The parents blame each other for not supervising the kids better. Colton Rogers wants his son released, but Sheriff Stone calls them vicious repeat offenders. The Mayor will not press charges, so they are set free. Nan Blake forbids her daughter from seeing Fred ever again, but Daphne shocks everyone by announcing they are engaged. Barty Blake faints. Nan and Fred Sr. drag the engaged couple apart. As they all are pulled off in various directions by their parents, Fred asks Shaggy and Scooby to guard the piece in their room. He also asks Velma to take care of things. “On it,” Velma says, scooping up the picture of the Planispheric Disk from the Sheriff's desk as she goes by. Back at home, Shaggy and Scooby are sent to their room without their usual pre-bedtime snack. They open their secret refrigerator under the bed and take out food, along with the Planispheric Disk piece they stashed there. The Freak comes in through the window and demands the piece. They jump out a window right in front of Shaggy's parents doing a “still life night” and run. Ed Machine picks them up in his car, saying for them to get in if they want to live. Ed Machine takes them to the K-GHOUL station. The rest of the gang is there. So is Angel Dynamite/Cassidy Williams. Ed leaves to report to Mr. E. Cassidy offers to hide them at the station for a few days. They pretend to accept, but then Fred locks Cassidy in one room, saying the adults have done enough damage. Ed Machine is surprised at home by Professor Pericles, who says he wants Ed to send a message to Ricky, or Mr. E. He doesn't mean he wants to say anything – he attacks Ed as the camera pulls away. The gang drives to the old Spanish church. At the church they open the secret passage they found before and rappel down with ropes. Velma is able to work out a location using the one real piece of the Disk, the cut-out piece, and the notes Professor Pericles made on the map. They walk to the location and find the high pile of skulls and bones with spears sticking out of them that the old Mystery Inc. found before. They climb the pile and Fred pushes open the chest lid with one of the bones. It is empty, with only a button sticking out of the bottom. There was a rushing sound nearby, which they think is the Freak. “Sorry to disappoint, children,” says Professor Pericles. He menaces them by saying they are alone with nobody to protect them or their piece. Just as he says there is nothing to fear, the Freak pops up behind him and hits him out of the way, stunning him. The Freak charges Velma and snatches her piece, knocking her down. The Freak runs off fast. Fred triggers an old trap on the chest to try to stop the Freak. The whole wall behind the bone heap breaks open and ocean water roars through. Everyone is swept along with the current and manages to swim to the surface by the sea, below the cliff on which the old Spanish church was built. They spot the Freak climbing up on a rope, then climbing the cliff face. Fred climbs after him. At the top Fred catches hold of the Freak's leg, but the Freak kicks and the loose cliff face crumbles. Fred is left clinging to a beam that swings out over empty space. The Freak hesitates when Fred calls for help, and goes back to give him a hand up. Then he runs again, but Fred charges after and tackles him. Police-car lights shine on the scene and their parents are all there. They all discovered the kids missing and called the police. Angel is there also. Sheriff Stone asks who the freak is, and Fred pulls off the mask to reveal the face of the Mayor, Fred Jones Senior. "How did you know?" asks Mayor Jones. Fred says he checked both pictures of his mother; they were just cut-outs from a magazine. Fred saw the date on the back; was the same date his father said he was born. He asks his father why he did it. Freak says it was because of the the cursed treasure. He came to Crystal Cove because of it, and got a place in the History Department at Darrow University. That gave him access to the town archives, and he read about the lost conquistadors. That's when he first put on the mask, to hunt for the Planispheric Disk and scare off any others searchers. But he found nothing, until the old Mystery Inc. approached him with a scroll. Only Pericles knew what they had. In exchange for the Freak's knowledge, he betrayed them. They made forged documents framing their parents; Mystery Inc. had to give their piece to the Freak and leave town forever or he would use them. He did this as the Freak; at that time they didn't know who he was. That left only one loose end – Pericles knew too much. The Freak chloroformed him and threw him to the ground, onto broken glass. That's how his eye got injured. He framed him for the disappearance of Mystery Incorporated and got him locked up in the Asylum before he ever regained consciousness. Becoming Mayor allowed him to keep searching. He says he would have found the other pieces, too, if not for his meddling... Fred. "That still doesn't explain what happened to my mother," Fred says. "I wanna know where she is." "The truth is...I don't know," says the Freak. "I assume she's still with Brad Chiles." Daphne opened her locket and looked at the picture of the couple inside. She asks if Judy Reeves is Fred's real mother. The Freak admits that, and that Brad Chiles is Fred's real father. Fred gasps in shock. The Freak says that Brad tried to return to Crystal Cove, and he kidnapped Brad's baby son to force him to stay away. Fred is angry that he did all this for a treasure no-one is even sure exists. He grabs the Freak and looks in his pocket for the piece; it's gone. The Freak says they have to find it, because it's priceless. Fred turns and runs from him in disgust. Daphne follows. "Tell me this isn't true," says Sheriff Stone with tears in his eyes. Daphne tries to comfort Fred and tells him they will get through this. Fred says that his whole life has been a lie, and he has parents he never knew. He breaks the engagement and says he is leaving Crystal Cove to look for his parents. Daphne asks, "What about us? What about Mystery Incorporated?" "Mystery Incorporated is dead," says Fred, and then he begins walking away. Daphne calls for Shaggy and Scooby to stop him, but they are blocked by Mr. and Mrs. Rogers. Shaggy's parents tell him they have decided he will be sent away to military school, and that Scooby will be sent to a farm to live. Daphne watches Fred go with tears in her eyes. She blames Velma for not telling them about Cassidy sooner. In the Rogers' car, Scooby-Doo has a talk with Professor Pericles, who flies off triumphantly with two pieces of the Planispheric Disk. As Pericles leaves, Scooby says, "I'll get the gang back together, Pericles! We'll be coming for you, or my name isn't Scooby-Dooby-Doooooo!" Cast and Characters Villains *Freak of Crystal Cove/Mayor Fred Jones, Sr. Suspects * Culprits *Mayor Jones Locations *Crystal Cove **Dinkley Home **Crystal Cove City Hall **Jones Home **Blake Mansion **Rogers Mansion **Ed Machine's Home **K-Ghoul **Crystal Cove Police Department **Old Spanish Church ***Crystal Cove Caves Notes/Trivia *It was first aired in Canada (Teletoon) on June 11, 2011. *Nolan North is errorneously credited as "TV Reporter" which seems to have been mistakenly carried over from the previous episode's credits. * After planning how to make the perfect engagement announcement and being critical of how her sisters handled theirs, Daphne ironically does it at the worst possible time, when her parents are getting her out of jail for breaking into the Mayor's office along with Fred and the gang. * This episode reveals that Scooby's full name in this incarnation is "Scooby-Dooby-Doo." * Caption error: There is a period (.) instead of an exclamation point (!) when Scooby vows to bring the gang back together and stop Pericles. Goofs and Continuity Errors * When Fred takes out the picture of his "mother" there is a crinkle of crisp paper. He and everything in his pockets was recently immersed in water. Quotes :- (Note: "Auf wiedersehen" is German for "Until we meet again.") Category:Episodes Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated episodes Category:Episodes featuring Fred Jones, Sr. Category:Episodes featuring Bronson Stone Category:Episodes featuring Angel Dynamite Category:Episodes featuring Angie Dinkley Category:Episodes featuring Ed Machine Category:Episodes featuring Nan Blake